Many electrical components (e.g., hard disks, laboratory equipment, etc.) are sensitive to mechanical motions (e.g., vibration, acceleration, deceleration, impact, etc.) and may be damaged by rapid motion. However, many modern electrical components (e.g., storage disks) include moving parts that can remain operable (e.g., rotating, spinning, oscillating etc.) while the component is subjected to motion. For example, when repairing or replacing a storage disk in a server rack, any rapid motion introduced to the disk (or adjacent disks, each of which may be spinning at 10,000 revolutions per minute or more) may permanently damage the disk and cause loss of critical data. There is a need for better systems to manage the motion of electrical components, especially those electrical components that contain moving parts that can remain operable while the component is subject to one or more mechanical motions.